Like My Mother Does
by toxicatedgirl
Summary: Rachel spending the night at her Mother's house...realizations hit her as she watch her mother move around the house. Hope you like this and please don't forget to REVIEW!


**Hey guys! I missed writing so I decided to write a one shot. I hope you guys enjoy this and since I am on a break from school I might upload more one shots (depends on how often my dad would allow me to use the internet although I have my own laptop…oh well, story of my life)**

**This one shot is about Shelby-Rachel relationship since I have been reading a lot of Shelby – Rachel fics lately so I decided to make one of my own. I hope you like this! By the way, this story is far from the story being presented on TV… Shelby and Rachel knew each other since day 1 and Shelby helped raise Rachel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I do, Rachel and Shelby would have a good relationship like this one!**

**Rachel's POV**

I was sitting on my mother's couch just hanging out waiting for her to finish dinner and watching her move around the kitchen makes me smile knowing how lucky I am to have her as my mom. My parents might not be together (Yeah, I have two gay dads and my mom Shelby lives just next door) but for 16 years they raised me well enough that they had provided all my needs even my wants.

Watching my mom move around the kitchen I thought of all the time people would say how I laugh just like her. I guess when you have a mom like Shelby Corcoran you will adapt how you look at the world in a positive way. Everytime I get into trouble especially in school, she was always the first one to come and pick me up. When I had my very first heartache with Puck, she was there all the time comforting me saying all the things I needed to hear. She was always there for me and watching her now makes me want to be just like her someday.

I'm in a relationship with Finn Hudson right now, and just like my mother, I give my all when I enter a relationship. I remember her giving me a "lecture" about being in a relationship. She once told me that to be in a relationship, both persons should be committed but there's always one person who will keep it together and that person is not scared to lose everything. She also told me that it's okay to give everything I have to a guy when I love that person well except my virginity (she joked about that) But I should always remember to always have a little love for myself. There are times when I feel scared of doing something like performing (yes, Rachel Barbra Berry gets a little stage fright sometimes), I remember my mom putting her head down when she's scared and whispers a soft prayer and after that moment, she looks peaceful so I try to do what she does when I feel scared. I was bullied once in middle school, pretty girls like Quinn Fabray would call me ugly and call me names, sometimes I would run fast away from them and hide in the girls' bathroom and cry until my eyes can no longer produce tears. But when I get home, my dads especially my mom would hold me and tell me that I am perfect just the way I am and I don't need to change anything about me because I am my mother's daughter.

My mom can talk to anyone like they were old friends I guess that 's one reason that I will be starring in a musical on Broadway. Yeah, I got a part all because of my mom's help she was there with me every audition and every call back I had to make. In two weeks time, I will be moving to New York with my mom my dads' decided that they should stay in Lima for their business but they promised that they will come and visit me. At last my dreams are starting to come true.

When my daddy and mom had an argument usually about me going back and forth to New York and Lima, my mom would always shut her mouth and leave my daddy when she knew that the argument will go nowhere. Unlike me, I would yell back just to get my way. She sees my friends for who they really are and there was one time that she didn't let me go to the mall with Santana and Quinn, she knew that those two had evil plans on their sleeves and guess what? They really had and luckily thanks to my mom I was spared from the embarrassment that was due to me. My mom knows who I could and should not trust and I believe her ALWAYS.

My mom is my everything not that I disregard my dads but I guess that's just how life can be, I am a girl so I relate to my mom more often than with my dads. I have a huge respect on my mom, she does everything for me and always puts me first, I remember when she had a relationship when I was 6 and I badly disliked the guy in just a week I never saw that guy again. That's how my mom loves me she would risk her happiness for the sake of mine. She's always been my angel, my best friend and most of all my everything I cannot bear to see her sad that's why I try to be the perfect daughter anyone could hope for. I know not finishing High school in Lima would not be a good decision but hey! I will be on Broadway, I can finish my school life with my mom homeschooling me right?

"Hey Rachie..what are you smiling about? You look like a crazy dog" I snapped out of my thoughts. I didn't realize she was staring at me for about 5 minutes now.

"Nothing Mom." I smiled back at her.

"what are you thinking honey?" she sat beside me and engulfed me in a warm embrace.

"I was just thinking how Lucky I am to have you as my mom and how much I love you that's all.." I smiled sheepishly looking up into her eyes.

"Aww…baby, mommy loves you too. I cannot wait to see you in New York doing what you love- what we both love"

"I know mom, me too… I cannot wait to spend everyday in NEW YORK with you, can you believe it? We're moving to NEW YORK!" I giggled and she hugged me tighter.

"aww…okay enough of these. Dinner's ready let's go" we both stood up and made our way to the dining room and eat dinner.

**Sorry the ending sucks! I do not own Like my Mother does which is by the way, an inspiration for this fic. So I hope you guys liked this…so PLeasE REVIEW! Thank you!**

**Love, Gayle**


End file.
